<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Game Night Every Night by voyagerbear</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867379">Game Night Every Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/voyagerbear/pseuds/voyagerbear'>voyagerbear</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friend Squad (She-Ra), Catra's POV, Fluff, Post Season 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:41:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/voyagerbear/pseuds/voyagerbear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Best Friend Squad get together for dinner and games. Catra and Glimmer cook and are able to have a conversation about their (platonic) relationship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Game Night Every Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am intrigued by Catra and Glimmer's friendship and how they develop it after the events of season 5. I think there is a lot they need to talk about so they can continue to build trust and fondness for each other.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been a few months since they defeated Horde Prime and healed the planet. However, there was no shortage of things to do and work to be done. The best friend squad had been pulled in several different directions and did not get to hang out together anywhere near as much as they would have liked. One rare night when they had finally managed to all be in the same room together, Bow lamented about missing his friends and insisted that they find a way to see each other more often. Adora had immediately encouraged him and the conversation had spiraled out of control until the two of them were chanting for “game night every night!” Glimmer intervened and managed to reign in their enthusiasm while Catra groaned and rolled her eyes. The group decided that they could manage to get together once a week for dinner, a compromise that Glimmer diplomatically facilitated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glimmer insisted the kitchen staff take the evening off so that she could make dinner for the group, recalling the first time they had all hung out as friends on Mara’s ship and ate potstickers. “Right, so where would they keep the flour?” Glimmer mumbled out loud to herself as she rifled through one of the pantries in the Brightmoon kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Want some help, Sparkles?” Catra questioned, leaning against the doorway with her arms crossed. She made her way into the kitchen before giving Glimmer a chance to respond and opened up a cupboard, “what are we looking for?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, um, I’m going to need flour and salt,” she started before adding, “you don’t have to help, Catra, it’s okay-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra cut her off, “I want to though,” she stated with a shrug. “Bow and Adora are going on and on about his new arrow designs and if I don’t find something else to do I am going to die of boredom.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glimmer smiled, “Understandable. I know he’s been looking forward to showing those to Adora, I’ve been hearing about them for weeks now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your boyfriend is a total nerd,” Catra laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah and your girlfriend is a huge dork,” Glimmer retorted playfully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra groaned in mock annoyance, “Ugh, I know, it’s the worst.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair finally located the ingredients they needed and got to work preparing the meal. Glimmer had directed Catra to slice vegetables while she mashed up some raw meat in a big bowl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do we really need all this green stuff?” Catra pouted, continuing to mince some stalks of green onion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you ate this stuff before and you didn’t seem to mind so much,” Glimmer responded, “plus this time it’s going to taste way better considering none of these ingredients were found on a who knows how old spaceship.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay, I’m just saying that chopping a bunch of vegetables up into tiny pieces isn’t exactly my idea of a good time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glimmer moved away from the bowl and washed her hands in the sink before sidling up next to Catra. “Here, move, I’ll do it then if you’re going to whine about it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Sparkles,” grinned Catra. She rinsed her hands and then smoothly hopped up on the counter next to Glimmer and sat on the edge of the counter, facing the opposite direction as the queen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glimmer began mincing the rest of the vegetables, more neatly than Catra had been, but only slightly. “Hey Catra,” she began. Catra glanced at her girlfriend’s best friend, an eyebrow raised. “Can we talk about something?” continued Glimmer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra felt her muscles tense. Whenever anybody started a conversation like that it was never comfortable. She blinked her eyes hard, steeling herself for what was coming. “Sure, what’s on your mind?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well… there’s just a lot of… history between us...I mean, it wasn’t that long ago that we were fighting against each other, and it didn’t seem like either of us were pulling any punches.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra winced slightly at the memory of the two of them destroying the Horde’s secret base in the woods where she had been storing bots in an attempt to destroy each other. Double Trouble had to save her from being trapped underneath that collapsed beam. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But then you saved me anyway from Horde Prime’s ship… I really wasn’t expecting that from you.” Glimmer trailed off before saying quieter, “Sometimes I have nightmares about what could have happened to me if you hadn’t done that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra fidgeted in her seat on the counter, “Yeah, well, join the club I guess.” Catra was working on being less sarcastic but it was still difficult to have vulnerable conversations like this. Her tail swished nervously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glimmer noticed Catra’s anxiety. “So, anyway, I guess what I’m trying to say is that even though you said you did that for Adora, I still think that you wouldn’t have done it if you weren’t truly a good person.” Glimmer stopped chopping and looked up at Catra. “You’ve done some pretty messed up stuff, but I’m glad you’re here with us now. I’m glad you found the courage to work things out with Adora. I’m happy that you’re happy.” She finished with a soft smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Catra was caught off guard by Glimmer’s kind and seemingly genuine words. One of her biggest insecurities was feeling like she would never make up for flipping that switch and opening the portal. She cringed thinking about it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The worst thing I’ve ever done.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks… that means a lot coming from you,” Catra replied. “I am trying to do better… </span>
  <em>
    <span>be </span>
  </em>
  <span>better, you know.” She paused. “I’m sorry for hurting you like I did.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Glimmer nudged Catra with her elbow. “I’m sorry too. And for what it’s worth, I think you’ll do way more than one good thing in your life. You already have.” She picked up the cutting board and used the knife to slide the chopped vegetables into the bowl with the meat. “Well that’s that then,” she said matter of factly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair continued preparing the meal, talking and joking about lighter subjects. Catra’s stomach growled at the smell of the dumplings steaming in the pan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miraculously, Bow and Adora had finished their conversation about arrow innovation. Catra and Glimmer found them instead engrossed in reading the rules of a new, and apparently complicated, board game that Bow had picked out for after dinner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh,” groaned Catra, setting down a heaping plate of steaming hot potstickers. “This game better not take a literal 4 hours like the last one we played.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bow’s eyes widened with delight, “Don’t worry, I think it’s going to take even longer than that!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora got up and put an arm around Catra’s waist. “That smells so good, baby. Were you nice to my friend?” she asked playfully as she gently squeezed Catra’s hip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I put poison in them. But just the ones she’s going to eat,” Catra deadpanned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just as I suspected,” Glimmer played along. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What a worthy way to go, though!” declared Bow, triumphantly spearing a dumpling with the tip of one of his arrows, “Death by dumpling!” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<span>The best friend squad giggled at his dorky joke and settled in for a long night of delicious food and intricate game mechanics. As the night came to a close, Catra took a moment to appreciate what she had in front of her. She thought back to the night on Mara’s ship when they had sat on the floor eating potstickers together for the first time. She was so anxious she could barely eat. Big questions and uncertainties had taken up too much space in her mind. Now she was in a stabler place. She was in love with her best friend and knew that she loved her back. She had a warm, safe place to rest. And she had real friends who cared about her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is so much better than the first time. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She smiled to herself and kissed Adora’s cheek, secretly already looking forward to doing this again next week. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>